User blog:J Fan/On Stranger Tides - One Year Anniversary
"All hands ready to set sail...on stranger tides." - Captain Barbossa Yes Pirates fans, it's really been exactly one year since Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was released in theaters on May 20, 2011. This fourth installment of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' movies was directed by Rob Marshall, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, and written by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. The international cast of On Stranger Tides include Pirates veterans Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush as Captain Hector Barbossa, and Kevin R. McNally, as Captain Jack's long-time comrade Joshamee Gibbs. Other cast members include Penélope Cruz as Angelica, Ian McShane as Blackbeard, plus Sam Claflin as Philip Swift, and Astrid Bergès-Frisbey as Syrena. The film follows Captain Jack Sparrow in his quest for the Fountain of Youth. After being forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack finds himself in an incredible adventure where he faces various, insubstantial dangers along the way, including Mermaids, Zombies, and the infamous Blackbeard. Referred to some as the "film beyond the trilogy"(including Geoffrey Rush himself), On Stranger Tides was suggested by Tim Powers' novel of the same name. Though the film is loosely based on the novel, it contained some common elements, including Blackbeard, Angelica, the Fountain of Youth, and even the film's subtitle itself. Although it had met some critical reception, critics and fans alike, On Stranger Tides had become a commercial success with being the second Pirates film to cross $1 billion, with the first being Dead Man's Chest. The film had also touched the hearts of many a fan, considering it be either a decent Pirates film or their favorite Pirates film, whether it be the addition of Mermaids or Angelica. It even affected the Disneyland ride, which led to the appearance of Blackbeard onto the ride. And that's what this blog is for: anyone who enjoyed On Stranger Tides can express how they feel about it. For those new of this film, you can learn more through the following articles: #'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides' – Here you'll learn the majority of info regarding the film. From the film's plot, to character appearances, to the making of the film itself. #'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides/Gallery' – Concept art, posters and images from the film. Videos relating to the film can also be seen, and probably the most videos we ever got from a POTC film(mostly because the majority of videos came from the official Youtube channel). #'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides/Deleted scenes' – Various images and videos of the film's official and unofficial deleted or extended scenes. #'List of references in Pirates of the Caribbean' – Learn of references within the film; most of which that came from the original Disneyland ride! #'On Stranger Tides' – Learn of book that inspired the making of the film! I hope everyone has a great time celebrating the anniversary of the release of On Stranger Tides. Enjoy! :) Category:Blog posts